


Only The Best

by Louffox



Series: For the Wild Friends [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Cute, Drabble, Drinking, M/M, Non Graphic Descriptions of Violence, Slice of Life, drunk, they're ALL BOYFRIENDS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louffox/pseuds/Louffox
Summary: "Wilde sure has some good whiskey, doesn't he?"
Relationships: Commander Barnes/Howard Carter (Rusty Quill Gaming), Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Series: For the Wild Friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752115
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Only The Best

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Barnes realizes Carter stole Wilde’s good whiskey and has a panic”  
> +  
> “Barnes finds out that it’s Wilde’s good whiskey after having helped drink most of it”

Barnes hummed contentedly and reclined on the couch. He was well and truly drunk. A good, high quality drunk. The type of drunk that made his aching back and sore feet feel warm and liquidy, his head feel light without spinning, toasty without overheating.

He made a soft noise of protest as hands lifted his head, but relaxed again and smiled when he was dropped back with his head in Carter's lap.

"You comfy?" Carter asked. Barnes made a quiet affirmative noise. He was too relaxed for words. 

"Wilde sure has some good whiskey, doesn't he?"

He hummed again.

Five seconds passed.

He lost his relaxation and found his words.

"What about Wilde?"

"He has good whiskey."

Barnes jackknifed upright, and then fell back down with a pained groan. Carter gasped, and then cried out, slapping his hands over his nose just as it began to gush blood.

Barnes held his own head, where he'd headbutted his partner in the face.

"My head," he groaned.

"You've got a thick skull, you're fine, what about my nose, my beautiful delicate nose," Carter whined.

"Sorry, sorry! We'll go have Zolf heal it before it gets crooked-"

"We can't, it's late, he'll be in bed with Wilde, he'll find out I've been stealing his whiskey."

"Why?!?"

"Because- because they- because when a boy loves a boy-"

"No, no, I know they sleep together, I mean- why did you steal his whiskey?"

Howard blinked at him. His eyes were still running and his hands were on his face, but Barnes could see enough to read his confusion.

"I have whiskey," he said flatly. "I have whiskey. You didn't have to steal Wilde's. Hes gonna kill us."

"I just wanted you to have the best," Carter said in a small voice, muffled with his hands.

Barnes stared at him.

"I- dammit. You're the best," Barnes grumbled, burrowing back into Carter's lap.

"You're not mad, then?"

"Nah. Anyways, Wilde will be mad enough for like six people."

Barnes laughed and closed his eyes.

"Uh, hello, my nose?!?"

"Shit, right. I think I've got a healing potion here somewhere, should do the trick."

"It's gonna sober me up," Carter said petulantly.

"Just go steal more whiskey. He's gonna have our asses, what's a little more?"

"One day someone's gonna figure out you're just as much of a scoundrel as me."

**Author's Note:**

> if i write enough cute barnes/carter, then we can just ignore episode whatever's going to happen in 156, right? right.


End file.
